Little Heart
by misssydneypie
Summary: Based From The Video Of The Same Name A Story To Robertstiltskin AKA DelusionsOfSquallor


Once Not Too Long Ago,Down Town In The City, There Stood Two Little Shops, Facing Each Other On A Quiet Street.

In The Window In One Of The Shops Stood A Little Paperweight Named Oswald. He looked like a fine gentleman. He wore an evening suit with a black black hair is long but the top of his head is bald. He Carried A Small Umbrella, He Wore A Tall Hat, And Had A Beak Like Nose. But He was No Ordinary Paperweight.

When The Night Falls Where The Street Lamps Had Their Lights On And Less People Were Here In The Streets, In The Street All Is Quiet. In The Shop's Window, Oswald Stood Quietly Until He Began To Breath. Oswald Came To Life. The Little Paperweight Yawned And Stretched. He Hopped From His Little Chair And Waddled To The Window. He Pressed One Of His Hands On The Glass And Waved With The Other. But Who Is He Waving At?

In The Window Of The Other Shop, Across The Street, Was Another Object. It Was Chiharu. She Is A Beautiful Doll with long, silky red hair Of scarlet. She had a round, somewhat childlike face, with smooth and slightly rosy cheeks, a cute little pair of red lips in a smile, and big, innocent brown eyes darting to him.

she wears an elegant corset dress with the colors of Pink And dress had a nice smell, as well; it was lightly perfume with the nice sweet-smelling sent and a lovely clean feeling to the doll's dress had round, puffy shoulders, and a big pink ribbon on the chest and a pink dress is quite a Parachute. Its so fluffy, it brings cotton candy in mind. Under the skirt, one could see long but dainty legs, wearing silky white stockings and pretty pink shoes. In One Arm Is the handle of A Pretty Parasol with pink and white colors like her dress. She Waved At Oswald With Her Hand On The Window.

Oswald had grown quite fond of the childlike Doll and gave her a pet name Candyfloss Because Of Her Dress. Whenever she laughed his heart skipped a beat, her smile nearly blinding him with all the joy she seemed to bubble with most of the time, and when she glances at him,his heart just melted into a gooey mess inside his feet. He Knows She Is Too Adorable For Words. She's Charming Like Any Porcelain Doll And Cuter Than Any Rag Doll.

But Oswald was always saddened After The Other Objects in His Shop treated him like garbage, Calling Him An Ugly Paperweight. Everyone in his shop was a meanie who always bullies him and humiliated Him. They Just Never Showed Him Any Kindness Or Ever Speaking A Word To Him. When they catch a sight of him and begin to snicker nastily and shout nasty things at him, and he wouldn't do anything, except He burst into tears, hang his head, and shuffle off despondently. No Matter How Hard He Tried To Fit In,Oswald Gets Shunned. If He Tried To Meet Someone Who Looks Nice, He Gets Hated. If He Sees Little Children Who Look Playful And Didn't Mind, They Get Dragged Away By Their Strict Parents. If Someone Gets Too Far To Make Fun Of Him, Oswald Would Do Away With Them And The Shopkeeper Would Clean Up The Pieces And Throw Them Away Where He'll Never See Again, Which If He May Say So, It Serves Them All Good and Seems To Him They Could Learn A Few Things About Manners.

He was About to be the most miserable object in his shop, But He Is well accepted by Chiharu ever since she was placed on the window. Chiharu thought he looked quite handsome And Oswald thinks she's very nice to everyone she sees. He Always Knows Actions Speak Louder Than Words. They felt a peculiar Feeling as their hearts began to beat faster.

Oswald Never felt this strange feeling before, It Must Be Love. This Lovely Feeling Brings sparks of bittersweet in their kind hearts and a slight shiver ran up their as long as he can remember,Oswald had dreamed of her. Objects are born to many things. Oswald was born to holds wind-loose papers, although til just now,he never understood quite why he's in a shop, being bullied by the other Realized That He Was Born That Chiharu Will Come And Saved Him. That Was What She Has Done, She Is The Reason Why He's Born, To See Her. He Swore to refused to leave her side.

"Oh What A Handsome Little Man" Said Chiharu ,gazing at his dreamy eyes. His Beak Like Nose Is So Adorable, It Will Be Kissed. His Flipper Like Hands Are Like A Cute Pair Of Mittens, That One Day She'll Make A Pair for Her,he looked very charming. " I Wish We Will Be Together In One Place"

With His Flipper Like Hands Touching The Glass, Oswald Breathed Deeply. "Oh My, She's So Beautiful, Even For A Doll" He Said With A Smile, "If Only We Could Meet In One Location And Be Together".

They Hope One Day They'll End Up In A Window for Two Where They'll Be surround By Other Objects, Ones That Are Very Nice To Everyone ,Including Oswald. In Most Nights, They'll Throw Grand Parties Where They'll Dance Til Dawn.

From A Small Pet Flap In Oswald's Shop, Popped Isis, A Sneaky Black Cat. She Just Stared At The Two, Watching The Two Objects, Falling In Love, being sweethearts forever more.

Like Humans, Objects Can Fall In Love With Another. But For Shop Objects, Their Relationships Won't Last Long Because One Day, One Will Be Bought. Most Objects, Like Chiharu And Oswald, They Don't Know What Being Bought Means. But Some Say Being Bought Means They Take You Out Of The Shop And You'll Never Come Back.

—

The Next Day, A Little Girl And Her Father Were Walking By In The Street Until The Little Girl Looked Into Chiharu's Bright Eyes.

"Daddy Look! There's That Very Doll I've Always Wanted"

"Alright Barbara, Don't Get Too Jumpy"

A While Later Barbara And Her Father Came Out of The Shop With Chiharu In Her Arms. Chiharu Is Being Bought.

"Oh Daddy, She's So Beautiful. I Love Her!"

As Barbara hugged Chiharu, Chiharu's Unmoved face glanced at oswald's shop until Barbara began to walk away.

From Across The Street, Isis Watch The Father And Daughter Walked Away. Isis Began To Follow Them. After Quite Sometime, Isis Founds Where They Live , It Was Not Too Far From The Shops. She Watches The Father And Daughter Go Up The Stairs To The Front Door. Isis Must Think Of Something. When She Gets It's: When It's Nighttime, She'll Bring Oswald To Her.

—

As Nighttime Slips By, Poor Oswald Is Heartbroken.

"Oh, Dear" He Thought "Why Did They Take Her Away Like That"

Oswald Pressed His Flippered Hand On Glass, Looking at The Empty Shop Window on The Other Side Of The Street, Unable to stop dwelling on the unfairness of emotions are torn between Sadness for the loss of his love and fury at Barbara and her father for taking her away.

He still thought about his promise for chiharu, never to leave her side... Oswald could hear himself banging on the glass with his fists in anger.

NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE!

He Will Bang On The window until he falls on his knees with tears in his eyes.

He just stood there all alone.

Just Then, Oswald Heard A Sound. He Turned Around and Saw Isis. The Little Paperweight Hugged The Black Cat as He Feels Pain In His Heart. The Poor Little Paperweight was so sad,He Nearly Cried. He Could be Never Never Be Happy Again- Not With This Awful Empty Feeling Inside.

He Would Rather climb over many rocks or fallen to many puddles to find Chiharu. But alas, He would think he'll never see her again.

The Cat mewed again and quickly padded Around the paperweight and rubbed against his legs affectionately.

"Perhaps Maybe You Know Where She Is"

The Cat Hopped Down To The Floor With Her Tail Pointed. Oswald Could Have Sworn Isis Knows Where Chiharu Is.

"You Do?" Oswald Asked "Please, Will You Please Take Me To Her? I'll Do Anything To Save My Lady Because I Love Her!"

Oswald Hopped Onto The Back Of The Black Cat And They Both Went Out The Small Pet Flap And They Went On To The Home Where Chiharu Is. The Paperweight Is On His Way To Rescue His Damsel In Distress.

—

In Barbara's Home, Barbara Was Jumping On The Bed In Her Room With Chiharu In Her Hand. He Father Came In

"It's Time For Bed, Barbara"

"Ok, Daddy"

Barbara Dropped Chiharu On The Floor And Turned Off The Lights. Chiharu Was Quite Disheveled, Especially With A Torn Sleeve.

Meanwhile, Isis With Oswald on Her Back Like A Little Knight On a Noble Black Stead, Had Scurried Off To Where She Remember Where The Way To Barbra's House Is. By The Time They Made It To The House, Oswald Gazed At The House.

"I Sure Hope That Feline Is Right About The Peculiar Place. Where She Is Held"

—

On The Sill On The Window, Chiharu Curled Up Into A Ball.

"Oh My,What's Gonna Become Of Me Now?" Chiharu Wondered "Will I Ever See That Little Paperweight Man Again?"Will He come to my rescue..." ?"

"Without Him, It's Just Me, Alone"

Chiharu Turned Her head To See Barbra, Who Was Happily Asleep And Snoring, Clutching Her Teddy.

She Sadly Sat Alone Until She heard Rustles Of The Leaves. Chiharu Could Have Thought That It's Just The Wind. Just Then She Heard A Not-So-Familar Noise.

Chiharu Turned around And her eyes sparkled When She Couldn't Believed what She Saw. It Was Oswald,Climbing Onto The Sill. Chiharu Began To Cry.

"Oh Please Don't Cry, My Dear, Now Help Me With The Window"

Together, Chiharu And Oswald Both Lifted The Window Until At Last Came Up. When it came up a breeze of cool air drifted into the bedroom. Chiharu felt her Pink And White dress inflated into a lovely parachute.

"Oh, Hello My Dear, Allow Me To Introduce Myself, My Name Is Oswald" Oswald Blushed. He Took Off His Hat And Gives A Kiss On The Doll's Hand with a polite smile. When they Touched,Chiharu Never Felt A Hand That Is So Soft And Plump.

"My Name Is Chiharu, Pleased To Meet You" The Doll Blushed As She Gave Him A Curtsy With Her Parachute Dress. For The Little Paperweight, He Just loves the way the dress twirls. "Goodness" he said quietly. "You must be a very grown-up lady, Miss Chiharu! I'd very much like to be your friend!" Oswald said doll smiled and squeezed The Paperweight's Flippered hands affectionately as they grip on his hat."You're silly," the doll chuckled "Of course Were Friends, Mr. Oswald, you silly goose!" she said. "It's very nice to meet you.". She bent down and kissed his head. Oswald blushed, nodding slowly with a beating heart as the jointed doll giggled.

Chiharu And Oswald Never Felt So Happy. At Last They Are Together, Holding are so smitten with each other as they play "footsie". their were like two swans, with their heads meeting to form a heart. it feels like it was a beautiful felt like they were on a cloud of happy dreams or a beautiful ballroom surrounded by guests, admiring such nursery magic. Oh, Their So Adorable. Oswald Noticed Her Torn Sleeve. He Placed His Hand On The Sleeve And Smiled At Her. he wagged a finger at her in mild reproval. He Hates Rips And Tears On Lovely Dresses Like Chiharu's. Still, the scolding was nothing but a wag of the finger.

"Now You Can't Go Out With That Torn Sleeve, My Cloud Of Candy Floss."

There was a cool little burst of air as Oswald Gently Took Off His little Black Coat And Wrapped It Around Chiharu to cover that nasty rip on her sleeve. Oh What A Little Gentleman.

At The last moment, The Oversized sleeves had fallen over her arms. Indeed, The coat is much too big for her, even being tailored for a plump fellow like Oswald. But the Child did look very cute and comfy. Chiharu giggled Cutely as she Began curtsying, making small twirls, And waving her arms with the sleeves covering them.

There was a brief ticklish feeling as it surrounded her. The coat had a silky feeling in the inside."oh my,his coat is so soft" chiharu thought Her His Coat Is Like A Soft Blanket. Chiharu Felt Comfortable Already,hugging herself with the silky fabric touching her Chiharu gently embraced Oswald, sighing happily "My Hero...".

"Now, Come Along My Dear, We Best Be Going"

Oswald Gives Chiharu His Arm. She links her arm into his, giggling as she pressed into Oswald's side. Oswald burst out laughing, barely holding off on his feet as she Began To set off at something of a babyish skip. It felt like they had such a magical flight, or a nice little romp.

Together, Oswald And Chiharu Found A Ledge By The Window. They Both Carefully Shuffled Sideways On The Stony Ledge To Jump On To The Nearest Branch. It Was Going Well Until…

"Oh!"

Chiharu Slide Off The Ledge And Fell Out And Cried Out In Gasped.

"Chiharu!"

Oswald Quickly Grabbed Her. But He Slide Off The Ledge Too. The Paperweight And The Doll Tightly Embraced And Got Lost In Each Other's Arms As They Fall Very Fast Towards The Ground.

Whatever would happen to them now?

—

The Ground Is Hard And Cold. But Luckily Chiharu And Oswald Is In One Piece. Their Embrace Saved Them. Except some dirt and dust were all over them.

"Are You Alright My Dear?"

"I'm Sorry, Oswald. We Fell Off The Ledge Because Of Me."

"No, it's…"

As Oswald Stands Up To Brush off the dust and dirt off of his Shoes, Hat, Upper Garments, And Trousers ,He Sees A Shocking Sight. One Of Chiharu's Legs Broke Off. It appears when they hit the ground, the metal part that holds her leg together must have snapped off.

"…Oh, Poor Child, You Look Terrible. Tsk Tsk Tsk, Look At Your Leg."

Chiharu lifted the hem line of her dirt smudged dress and gasped in horror. She just sees one leg with her and the other in Oswald's hands."I'm afraid I don't know how to fix this, Miss Chiharu. I'm terribly Only Is there anyone Or Anything who might be able to fix it?"Chiharu blushed deeper, tears forming in her eyes. Her heart sank deep and her stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies. But getting a little closer, Oswald would be able to hear little sniffs and hiccups; it was probable the girl was trying not to cry in her now-dirty pink and white dress on the ground."Oh, what a stupid girl I am," Chiharu wailed softly to no one in particular. "I've made a terrible mess of myself. I should've known this would happen at the ledge". The Poor little doll Curled up And Cried.

"Oh, darling…"Oswald Puts his hand on her 'd genuinely upset his friend by trying to help, and immediately looked guilty. his emotions were filled with empathy for his Lady Love. A Pity That Her Leg Broke Off And Her Cute Dress Got Dirty. And Now She's Crying, blaming herself, utterly breaking his had to be something he could do for her...

Without another word,Oswald crouched down and stepped behind Chiharu and hugged her from behind, As Tight As His Heart Can Bury. He gently rubbed Chiharu's tummy, trying to help her the best way the little paperweight knew how with his poetic words and gentle had a wonderful touch, tender and Knows Affection Is The Key.

Oswald Hears The Cries Of The Doll,fairly humming soothingly as he gently held Chiharu close, kissing her on the forehead and smiling down at her,stroking her could hear the rustling of her dress and petticoats as they gathered into puffy, pink-and-white bunches, blocking Her Rear End, behind her, and between her legs each time she shifted.

"There, there, little one…there's no need to cry…" He whispered softly, Brushing The Dirt And Dust Off Of Her Dress. "I know, but I…I…I just can't help myself" Chiharu weeped, Pressing Her Face Into His Chest. He instinctively held her closer, cradling her protectively, clutching her close to his Drew Out A Handkerchief And gently Dabbed It To The Doll's Tears. Chiharu sigh shyly as he dried her eyes.

"Come Now Dear, No More Tears. On The Bright Side, Your Not Made Of China"

"China Is Too Breakable" Chiharu Cooed With A Sniffle, Looking At Oswald With Wide, Heartbroken Eyes and her hands on her heart with the Sent A Needle Of Guild Twisting Into His Chest. This Shows Oswald That She's So Adorable When She Cries. Oswald Smiled And Nodded At Her, rubbing her under her chin and kissed her tearstained gave her another sniffle And A Loud Hiccup.

"Goodness!" she squeaked shyly, Turning Scarlet. "Pardon me!".A funny feeling came over to Chiharu then, a cramping sensation in her lower belly that seemed to need immediate attention, and poor Chiharu suddenly realized that something terrible was about to happen with that curious feeling. "Oh dear," she Cause Oswald To Make loving circles in her tummy. Oh, how sweet of him! They Both Make A Slight Soft Noise As They Pressed Together. She felt her heart twist when they pressed. Which Actually Felt Quite Nice, Like It Was Its Own Form Of Closeness, In A Way. His soft belly looks so squishy pressing into Chiharu's. Suddenly their tummies grumbled a tummies grumbled in a warmfully,good mood

"Shh-shh-shhhhh…" "Easy, love, easy…it's all right…"

Oswald seemed content he'd helped his new friend avoid the painful stomach flippered hand had been making gentle circles on her stomach all twitched a bit under the touch. It was calming, but it tickled.A soft smile touch his face. He giggled a little at his adorable little friend's closeness

Chiharu made a quiet, content sort of cooing noise and shut her eyes again, pressing her face into his chest. "Badump. Badump. Badump." went the paperweight's heart. Chiharu's cheek and ear was pressed up against his chest and she'd been listening to his heart all night. It was soothing; it sounded like gentle ocean waves, soft and comforting. A gentle version of a waterfall. She sighs with relaxation as she Cuddles Into His Clothing Like A…Like A Security Blanket, It's Adorable. Oswald Realized That she's never too old to want blankie. Chiharu may look like a grown up, but she has the heart of a child.

Oswald immediately wrapped her up in a tight hug And Then carried The Doll off of her foot Into His Arms With The Doll's Leg On Her Lap. he rubs the doll's back as she held on to giggled and shifting in her seat a bit so that her dress crinkled noticeably. Chiharu was getting too excited,so she quickly smoothed out her dress. Chiharu Thought Of Something To Give Oswald In Return For His Kindness.

Chiharu began to pull up her pink and white skirt a little like A little girl. she was wearing quite a few fluffy white petticoats under her already puffy pink and white bloomers were peeking,soft and puffy-looking garments, rather thick and material was so soft and bulky it felt like a pillow beneath her. it was cutely designed, with little pink frills ringing each giggled at the thought of flashing herself To Him. That causes Oswald to blush."Oh dear," he muttered softly, chuckling quietly as he is gazing at her plethora of petticoats and her pretty pantalettes.

"Oh my! her beautiful dress has gotten more beautiful" Oswald Thought To Himself

Oswald had to admit silently that chiharu's bloomers and petticoats was very cute. they were thick and white and bulky, they had little designs or little frills around the waist and hem.

Such cute shoes and stockings, and what a gorgeous petticoat, thick and child did look very cute and had to admit the feeling was rather pleasant, nice and fluffy, and the crinkling sound of her dress she daydreamed of her kicking cutely in the air, saying "do you like it? It's just for you, honey-bunny! Tee-Hee!".

"Oh," Oswald giggled cutely and blushed, "it's really cute." He paused and pondered for a moment, and added, "It feels funny to think about wearing one of 's a lovely outfit at all."

Although He Admired Her Hidden Treasures, Oswald Covered Them, Back To The Dress's Original Position, Covering the thick, soft bloomers, hugging her waist beneath her dress.

"Thanks Again, Oswald. I Owe You Another One. You're Such A Real Gentleman."

Chiharu Leaned Closer To Kiss On The Cheek Of Little pressed her rosy cheeks into his cheeks, They Feel So Warm with Their soft pink baby hugged him tightly as they walked, cuddling up to him like a younger girl might. She went on cuddling with Oswald happily, absentmindedly rubbing her best friend's tummy like he had done even rubbed Oswald's back affectionately and stroked the paperweight's long silky black hair. The moment was quite endearing and Oswald founds himself chuckling with his beautiful lady. Her bright eyes shining as Oswald chuckled softly. Oh What A Polite Little Girl.

"Anytime, My Dear. It's a pleasure to help such a sweet, polite girl… " Oswald smiled, gently patting her was most pleasant.

her mouth stretched wide open in a yawn, and she blinked up at Oswald started to noticed the poor child had fallen asleep. He looks at the young and innocent child,sleeping peacefully,knowing she did nothing wrong. He couldn't repress a soft chuckle. Oh, She was adorable."Aww, sleepy girl," he crooned,rubbing her under her chin And Gave Her A Nuzzle On Her Nose and a kiss.

Together The Couple Went On, disappearing into the darkness.

—

Just Then It Began To Snow. The Snow Glows White In The City Tonight Not A Footprint To Be Seen. Except For The Footprints Of The Paperweight Man, Carrying A Broken Doll.

"Oh Dear. Its Dreadfully Dark"

"Don't Be Frightened My Dear Sweet Child, I Will Protect You."

Poor Oswald Tried His Best To Carry Chiharu. But The Wind Is Howling Like A Swirling Storm Inside His Ears. His flippered hands began to be cold as ice. He nervously checking for dark lurking shadows in the corners,waiting to grab them. The Cold Feeling Nearly Slow Him Down As His Legs Sink Deeper Into The Snow. Chiharu shivered inside his coat, pressing her face into his chest, always clinging on to a fold of his clothing and stuck to him like glue. she stroked and twisted his clothing to comfort her like an infant clutching its blankie.

Oswald knew he should've bring a small Blanket To keep his lady warm and a tiny sled if the cat was here. he's sure that she would be willing to give them a lift across the snow.

The Freezing Weather Is So Cold, That The Couple Starts To Feel Drowsy. But At Last They Both Fell face-down atop the Snow With A Soft Thump.

They Were Shivering, Feeling Quite A Chill Up To The Tip Of Their Spines. their bodies began to be numb as their about to be layered by a blanket of snow.

"Please Oswald Don't Leave Me, Please…."

"Oh, I Won't Ever Leave You No Matter What…."

The couple feels awfully Tired. They Both Had Their Eyes Shut, Feeling Cold with their hands ended up falling asleep together as Citizens all over the city did the same,Taking them out of the world and into a world of trust, slumber, and bliss.

Whatever will become of them?

—

Oswald And Chiharu Were So Exhausted From Their Not-So-Little Nap. At some point, they surfaced briefly and realized that they were in a bed. But this knowledge had barely dawned on them when being out again. But At Last They Both Manage To Open Their Were On A Cushy Chair, Feeling Quite Comfortable on a Makeshift Nest Of pillows and blankets as a good, cozy bed. They, Themselves had a blanket sewn Of Silk Spreads On Their laps and the fluffiest pillows they've ever felt on their around them was so fancy and beautiful. and yet here they were, wrinkling priceless sheets.

"Oswald Look! My Leg Its Back On To Me"

For Chiharu, when she lifted the blanket, Her Broken Leg Is All Fixed With The Torn Sleeve Mended.

"So It Is"

Just As They Though, The Couple Spotted Barbara's Father Sleeping On A Small Table In Front Of Them. Surrounding Him With Tools That are Used To Fix Up The Couple. He Must Have Placed Them In Their Makeshift Bed To Await For Barbara Like Presents On Christmas Day.

Just Then Oswald And Chiharu Were Surprised To See Their Hands Touching under the blanket. Probably Their Hands Touched As They Dropped into slumber, getting comfortable under the covers .They Both Looked At Each Other, Realizing That Their Together at Last, all snuggled up under the blanket for safety! The little paperweight and the jointed doll Both Smiled And Laughed Softly, Their fears quickly gave way to giggles. Oh, What An Adorable Couple.

From A Small Window, snow began to fall Once More. Isis Peek Through the window, Looking Down At The Couple, feeling like they were drifting through the most sweetest dream as they lay back in the comfort of the huge pillow. She Mewed Happily, knowing That Love Has Conquered All.

—

Barbara's Father Never Could Understand How There Are Tiny Footprints In The Snow. Nor How His Daughter's New Doll Got Outside,With A Broken Leg.

The End


End file.
